Starting Again
by one fairy7
Summary: Naruto is sent back to the the fight against Sasuke at the valley of the end after being betrayed only this time things are going to be different. Paring is Naruto/Anko and maybe 1 or 2 more if I am asked. Powerful-Naruto Smart-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone**

 **I have a new story idea so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Naruto sent back in time to the fight at the valley of the end after he is betrayed.**

 **Paring: Naruto x Anko (Maybe 2 more if I'm asked)**

 **Well on with the story.**

Konohagakure the strongest village in the element nations that has survived and prospered through four shinobi world wars was burning the shouts and screams of the people filled the air as Oto nins raided through the village killing and taking anyone they pleased leaving the streets flooded with blood and bodies. The cause of this chaos Stood atop the Hokage monument staring at his two captives with a smirk.

"So dobe how does it feel to watch you precious village burn to the ground" Sneered Sasuke At the chained Naruto and Anko who glare at him with hate and disgust along with those who stood beside him.

"Dammit Sasuke let us go so I can kick your emo ass" Said Naruto with rage as he thrashed at against his chains. Sasuke smiled evilly at his captives "Why would I do that dobe It took me and 150 of me best shinobi to get you in those chains" Sasuke laughed evil as he turned to face the crowed of Oto ninja "To long has this demon and his bitch run free and stopped are plans but today that ends and all thanks to this" He motioned his hand to his pink haired advisor carrying a purple haired baby girl who was sound asleep in her arms. Naruto and Anko seeing their daughter ,Akiko Uzumaki. Naruto thrashed around trying to get free.

"Sasuke if you touch her I'll rip your fucking throat out" he shouted as his purple haired lover looked up. She saw her precious child in the arms of one of Sasuke's most loyal followers ,Sakura Haruno. And in rage she screamed.

"Let my baby go, Give her back" Shouted Anko until someone hit her head from head from behind. Walking out from behind Anko stood Hinata hyuga who was laughing at Anko's cries along with the crowed of Oto ninja "This is what you get for stealing away my Naruto-kun you stupid snake-whore" Shouted Hinata slapping Anko in the face before looking at Naruto with kindness and love "Don't worry Naruto-kun when this bitch and her spawn die we can finally be together" Hinata said dreamily before walking to Sakura's side and glares at the child in her arms.

Motioning to the child in Sakura brought the child to Sasuke "Her you go Sasuke-sama" Sakura said with an evil smile. Sasuke took the purple haired child in his arms and shook it awake. The couple were paralysed with rage as the watched their child cry out for comfort.

"Please give her back, Don't do this" Begged Anko as she cried for her child to be spared. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had endured. Naruto felt powerless as he watched the joy of his life screaming and crying in the arms of Sasuke.

"Ninja of Oto behold the demon spawn" Shouted Sasuke holding the baby in the air. The ninja all booed and hissed and began throwing random objects at the child. Naruto watched in tears as a rock hit his child making her bleed. His eyes were red from the tears as he held his head down in torture at the event taking place. Sasuke continued his torment.

"We rid are selves of the demon and its spawn tonight" He shouted. All the ninja bellow rejoiced at what their otokage had said. Naruto and Anko looked up in terror as they heard his words.

"Don't you fucking dare you bastard" Shouted Naruto at him. Anko was still crying at the sight of her child being hurt.

"Please leave her alone, Take us" She yelled making the crowed laugh at her. Sasuke turns back to the crowed.

"This ends now" Shouted Sasuke as Naruto and Anko watch in shock and horror as he throws their crying child in the air. The child came falling back down only to get impaled by Sasuke's chidori. Naruto and Anko lost it.

"Nooooooooooooo" They screamed as they cried but tears refused to come out. Naruto saw red as he heard his child wail in pain and die a second later. Sasuke smiled and dropped the dead child the the crowed and watched as they beat the already dead child. Sasuke turned to see the heartbroken expressions of Naruto and Anko. Naruto was seething mad and was about to unleash hell upon the oto nin, but he stopped as he heard his love call him.

"N-Naruto-kun" Anko said to him. She looked up to him with red eyes but devoid of tears.

"It will be okay Anko-chan" Said Naruto leaning on his lover hoping to comfort her. Anko looked at him.

"Kill them, Destroy them I want everyone here dead, Are child back in my arms" Anko said as she put her head back down. Naruto looked at his purple haired beauty and lead in close to her. she looked up to see him giving her a deep kiss and part from her.

"No one will leave here alive" He said as he pumped what remaining buuji chakra he had left into the chains and snaps them and does the same for Anko. The next few minutes were a massacre as they killed any and every Oto ninja in Konoha making the already bloody streets become stained with blood. Before both of them new it they were out of chakra and passed out. But surprisingly Naruto found himself standing in front of Kurama.

 **"I'm sorry Naruto those chains were blocking my chakra"** Said Kurama already knowing nothing he said would bring Naruto out of his depression. Naruto held his head low as new tears fell from his bloodshot eyes.

"I failed Kurama I couldn't protect my family or my home" Muttered Naruto sadly making Kurama lower his head at the state his partner was in until he remembers something from long ago.

 **"Naruto if you could would you change things?"** Asked Kurama knowing his partner would jump at the chance to change things for the better. Naruto looked at Kurama still having tears falling from his red eyes.

"It's impossible Kurama nothing can change the past all I can do is wait for deaths embrace" Muttered Naruto sadly, making Kurama glare at him much to his confusion.

 **"Who are you"** Shouted Kurama shocking Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto who else could I be?" Answered Naruto confused as to why Kurama would ask that. Kurama glared at his partner **"No your not Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know the meaning of the word impossible and never gives up so I will ask again who are you?"** Shouted Kurama making Naruto go wide eyed, strangle start to laugh.

"Haha sorry Kurama I lost it for a while back then but I'm back and I'm staying" Shouted Naruto making Kurama smirk at his partner **"Know that you are your self again I will ask one more time if you could would you change things?"** Asked Kurama and not a second Later Naruto screams back his response "Of course I would change things" Shouted Naruto.

 **"Well then get ready for the ride of your life Naruto"** Shouted Kurama as he unleashed levels of chakra that not even Naruto knew he had. About to question what was happing Naruto was blinded by a flash of white light.

 **Well what do you think?**

 **This is the first chapter so please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone**

 **I can honestly say I didn't think this story would do so well when I posted it since I randomly wrote it at 2:00am because I couldn't sleep.**

 **But anyway For the paring It will be just Anko unless I put a poll up later or enough people ask me. And most if not all other reviews will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

blinded and disoriented Naruto stumbled around for a minute until a blurry vision appears in front of him, when the vision clears he gasps standing atop Hashirama senju's statue was a younger version of him still clad in his old orange jumps suit, across from him atop Madara was Sasuke uchiha glaring at his younger self. Not knowing what else to do Naruto watches the two already knowing what happens.

"Dammit Teme why did you leave" Yelled young Naruto making Sasuke snarl at him "I need power dobe and that stupid village can't give me it" Snarled Sasuke Pissed at Naruto for trying to stop him leave. Young Naruto Was getting more and more pissed at Sasuke "What about you friends Sasuke" Yelled Naruto trying to convince him to return to the village peacefully but only getting a laugh from him.

"Friends what friends you ha don't make me laugh dobe your nothing but an annoyance at best just like that stupid banshee Sakura now move or I am going to kill you" Shouted Sasuke making Young Naruto go wide eyed at his ex-team mate.

"Fine if you won't listen then I'll just break every bone in your body and drag you back" Yelled back Naruto getting into a fighting stance making the future Naruto shake his head in disappointment "Was my fighting style really that bad back then I'm kinda embarrassed" Older Naruto muttered to himself but goes back to watching the fight. Still watching the fight Naruto stood and watched his younger self be thrown around like he was nothing but an ant to Sasuke and it mad him sick think at how weak he use to be. Many feeling came from watching the fight anger,hate, disgust and self loving but as he continued to watching the two fight Naruto couldn't help feeling some nostalgia as he watched his younger self create a clone to make a rasengan.

"Naruto" "Sasuke" Shouted the two as the chidori and the rasengan collide until the younger Naruto lowers the power of it to not hurt his friend making the chidori overpower it and going straight into Naruto's chest Impaling young Naruto on Sasuke's arm. Glaring at Sasuke Older Naruto feels a pull and start being dragged by an unknown force to his downed younger counterparts side, beings to merge with him, Slowly the Older Naruto's conciousness dominates his younger self one destroying it allowing him to take over.

"Kami this body is weak I'll need to fix that but as I am now I can't beat Sasuke there is only one thing I can do" Mental cursed Naruto at how weak his younger self was "Kurama please lend me your chakra so I can kill this fucking uchiha I need about 4 tails worth" Mentally asked Naruto hoping that the Kyuubi of this time would help him and smiled when he felt his chakra flood his system and healing his wound "Thanks Kurama I owe you one" Thanked Naruto but got no response from his old furry friend.

Slowly standing up Naruto glared at Sasuke "You stupid fucking Uchiha when I'm done with you your going to wish you were dead" Shouted Naruto before vanishing and appearing in front of him and punches him in the face fracturing his skull and sending him flying into the cliff face. Walking over to the still downed Sasuke who was being held down my broken bits of the cliff face Naruto stood over him glaring at him with hate and disgust "Stupid Uchiha you had everything you wanted served to you on a silver platter and you throw it away because of your petty revenge against your brother foolish uchiha utterly foolish" Said Naruto angering Sasuke who glared at him with hate.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Shouted Sasuke in anger "You never had anyone what could you possibly know about losing family you never had those ties like me you were always alone!" Yelled Sasuke before coughing up blood making Naruto smile a little seeing the uchiha in pain, Naruto looked down at him with hatred and disgust "Don't you dare say I don't no the pain you felt I know exactly what you felt the pain of watching your family be killed before you very eyes helpless to watch as the die screaming in pain" Spoke Naruto with tears in his eyes making Sasuke go wide eyed.

"And to make sure that never happens again you uchiha are going to die like a dog but not before you go through so much pain you will wish for death" Said Naruto darkly as he used his for tails to hold down Sasuke and pulls out a kunai , goes to eye level with him "Have you ever wondered what its like to have your eyes ripped out of your skull because your about to find out" Said Naruto as he used the kunai to carve out his eye.

"AHHHHHH" Screamed the now one eyed uchiha who looked ready to pass out "Oi uchiha I'm not done yet I have a couple more things to do to you before you can die" Said Naruto as he slapped Sasuke in the face a couple of times trying to keep him awake. Sasuke looked up at Naruto in fear "N-Naruto w-why?" Stuttered Making Naruto smile at his fear "You don't deserve to hear the reason now stay awake your about to see something you never thought you would see you about to see yourself die" Spoke Naruto with a smirk and use used the still bloody kunai to cut out his other eye making sure to leave it attacked to his brain and turns it around, uses his chakra tails to impale his limbs sending chakra into them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Sasuke as he was forced to watch as the demonic chakra burn him from the inside out destroying his organs and chakra network. Not being able to take the pain any more Sasuke die's from the shock and blood loss "Tch you deserved more, good riddance fucking uchiha" Said Naruto before ripping the other eye out and cutting of Sasuke's head with the kunai , takes of his jacket and cuts it and uses his blood to make three seals two to seal the eyes ,head the other was a explosive tag to destroy the remains of the uchiha applying the seal Naruto starts to walk away.

"Better head back to the village" Mutter Naruto to himself as he ran towards the village using what was left of the Kyuubi's chakra but smirks when he hears and explosion in the distance.

 **Village gates**

Standing and waiting for their favourite blond ninja was Tsunade, Jiriaya, Shizune and Kakashi , Sakura who couldn't care less about what happend to Naruto she was only concerned about her precious "Sasuke-kun. As time moved on they all began to worry more until they felt a familiar chakra making them all tense apart from Sakura who was shaking like a leaf.

"Shit that's the Kyuubi's chakra and it's head this way Hime" Spoke Jiriaya with worry in his voice as he sensed the chakra getting closer and closer "I know Jiriaya get ready to have to summon" Ordered Tsunade getting a nod from him as he bit his thumb drawing blood for the summons encase needed. As the chakra got closer the four ninja(Sakura doesn't count) got into fighting stance as they saw a red bipedal fox running their way at high speeds. Getting ready to fight they were shocked when the chakra disappeared revealing a smiling Naruto "Hey guys I back" Naruto said cheerfully happy to see all of his friends again.

All four of them stood chocked at what they had just seen Naruto had used four tails of the Kyuubi and was still in control that should be impossible "N-Naruto how did you do that?" Asked Jiriaya since he planned on teaching Naruto how to control that chakra during their trip "It very easy to control but I will explain more later in private" Answered Naruto leaning his towards Sakura making the four nod in understanding.

"Naruto-baka where is Sasuke-kun? Wait don't say you lost him didn't you I knew I shouldn't have trusted you your a useless ninja that should just hurry up and die" Screeched Sakura as she went to hit him on the head but to her and everyone else's surprise was caught by an angry Naruto who tightened his grip making her scream out in pain before letting her go "Okay first If you hit my again I'll cut of you hands secondly who said I failed" Said Naruto smiling making Sakura perk up instantly "Where is he where is Sasuke-kun" Demanded Sakura making Naruto smile as he puled out a torn piece of orange clothe with a seal on it , in a poof of smoke Naruto was holding the head of a horrified looking Sasuke who passed it to the petrified Sakura. Walking past the unmoving Sakura he whispered "There's you fucking uchiha" Spat Naruto with venom who continued walking into the village leaving a crying Sakura and a shocked group of ninja.

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Also no Naruto won't be evil or dark he was just angry at Sasuke and wanted him to suffer and lets face it I think every parent would to if their kid was killed I know I would.**

 **Anyway don't forget to review.**

 **until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone**

 **I don't have much to say apart from lots of people asked for different people to be added to the paring so I'll put a poll up to make it easier on me, also that second and third paring (if they happen there is a poll up to decide) won't be until later in the story as the main paring is Naruto/Anko and I want to but some depth in the main paring.**

 **Well on with the story.**

Sitting inside the Hokage office was a blank faced Naruto getting stared by Jiriaya, Shizune and Tsunade all having worried and shocked faces which is to be expected from what had happend. Looking around at the three staring occupants Naruto lets out a sigh "Sigh just ask the questions already I have things to do" Said Naruto getting slightly annoyed with the staring.

Still having a worried and shocked face Tsunade speaks "What happend Naruto ,who killed Sasuke?" Asked Tsunade already having an idea of who killed Sasuke. Hearing the question Naruto smirks slightly "What happened was that traitor was going to that snake-teme on his own and tried to kill me with a chidori to the chest when I tried to stop him" Spat Naruto with venom when he mentioned the snake knowing how much he had hurt Anko in the past.

The three occupants of the room nodded already expecting Sasuke to be going to Orochimaru on his own free will "Yes I thought as much but who killed Sasuke was it one of the sound five?" Asked Tsunade hoping it was the sound five since then the council could do nothing but her hopes fell when a dark smile formed on Naruto's face that sent shivers down their spines.

"I think you know already but I will humour you I killed that bastard but not before I made the fucker suffer for what he did" Said Naruto making the three go wide eyed at what he had said and done "W-What did you do to him?" Asked Jiriaya never seeing this side of Naruto before and it scared him a bit "Oh I plunked out his eyes but kept one still attached to the brain, turned it around so he could watch himself die as I pumped Kyuubi's chakra into him burning him form the inside out" Answered Naruto almost making Shizune throw up just thinking about it.

Tsunade, Jiriaya stood wide eyed at what Naruto had just described to them not believing that the orange wearing knuckle head was capable of such brutal torcher "W-Why would you do that , what could have Sasuke possibly done to you?" Asked a slightly scared Tsunade not believing Naruto was capable of such things "I would like to know to" Said Kakashi entering the room glaring slightly at Naruto not that he cared "Sigh you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you" Answered Naruto making the four look at each other for answers until Shizune comes up with an idea "Oh how about we get a yamanaka to enter his min-" But was cut of by Naruto's protest "NO! I will not allow people I don't know or trust into my mind" Spoke Naruto with a glare daring someone to argue with him.

Not wanting to argue with him the four tried to think of another method "How about a chakra link" Suggested Jiriaya Making the other others look ashamed for not think of that sooner especially Naruto _"I should have thought of that it's what me and bee-sensei did to help me control Kurama's chakra"_ Naruto mentally berated himself but outwardly nodding at the idea. Putting out his fist followed By Jiriaya, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi but was stopped "I'm sorry Kakashi but I don't trust you enough to enter my mind" Said Naruto shocking the four of them "I'm hurt Naruto how can you not trust me I'm you sensei" Asked Kakashi slightly hurt at what Naruto had said.

"No you not Kakashi Jiriaya-sensei Is my only sensei since he actually teaches me unlike you" Said Naruto causing Kakashi to glare at him slightly "I taught you what you were ready for nothing more nothing less" Argued Kakashi pissing Naruto off "Oh so learning tree climbing on and A rank mission is begin taught?" Asked Naruto with sarcasm evident in his voice, making the three that didn't know about the mission glare at Kakashi who looked sheepishly at them "Um no but I did teach you team work exercises as well" Said Kakashi trying to regain some ground to argue on "Oh yeah and those worked very well didn't it one team mate is a banshee of a fan girl who will probably die or get raped on a mission and the other is sorry I mean was a revenge driven sociopath who shoved a chidori in my chest" Naruto practically shouted at Kakashi making the man flinch at what Naruto had said.

"B-But I-" But was stopped by Tsunade "No Kakashi I have heard enough and I have to say I am very disappointed in you and I'm sure your sensei would be as well" Spoke Tsunade making him lower his head in shame, walk out of the room.

"Well as fun as the drama is shall we continent?" Asked Naruto making the three nod their heads and connect hands, send chakra into them sending them into Naruto's mind.

 **Naruto's mind scape**

Appearing inside Naruto's mind two path ways are ahead one with red chakra, the other with blue, knowing how his mind works Naruto followed the blue one followed closely by the others until the reached what looked like a screen. Turning to the three Naruto looks with a sad smile "I will leave you to watch my memories I don't think I could watch them again" Mumbled Naruto with tears falling from his eyes shocking the them as Naruto never cried. Walking away from the screen Naruto headed down the red path and towards the kyuubi leaving them to watch in horror at what had happend to him.

Heading down the path Naruto can feel Kurama's getting closer and closer until he was standing before the gate looking into blood red eyes "Hello Kurama it's good to see you again" Said Naruto with a smile at seeing his partner again, making him go wide eyed **"How do you know my name I never told you"** Demanded Kurama making Naruto laugh confusing Kurama greatly as no one ever laughed at him before "Haha I forgot how you used to acted before we became friends" Laughed Naruto making Kurama growl **"We are not friends Naruto and never will be!"** Shouted Kurama making Naruto laugh louder causing him to fall over holding his sides "Hahaha y-you s-s-said t-tha-t-t be-f-fore" Said Naruto in between laughs making Kurama growl louder **"Stop you laughing and tell me what you talking about you stupid ninjen"** Shouted Kurama making Naruto stop laughing and look at his friend "I'm sorry Kurama but I will explain later" Said Naruto before disappearing as he sensed that the others had finished watching his memories leaving a pissed of but curios fox behind.

 **Hokage office**

As soon as Naruto opened his eyes he was tackled into a hug by a crying Tsunade and Shizune letting them cry his shoulders, leaving Jiriaya to stand there shedding his won tears for what they had just seen. Letting the three cry out what they had seen Naruto lifts up there heads and looks into their tear filled, bloodshot eyes and smiles "I know It was bad and it still hurts to think about but I am going to change everything that happend for the better so please stop your tears" Naruto said softly making them smile at him as they wiped away their tears and let go of Naruto.

Wiping his tears Jiriaya speaks "I was planning to take you on that training trip but I don't think you need it" Said Jiriaya making Naruto shake his head in a negative "No I still want to go on that trip since I need to regain my abilities that I have lost" Said Naruto making the three nod knowing he was no were as strong as he used to be "Are you sure, Naruto what about Anko don't you want to show her your memories?" Asked Tsunade making him smile at her.

"Yeah I'm sure and no I'm not going to show her the memories" Answered Naruto shocking the three "B-But why you could be together again if you show her those memories" Asked Shizune, getting a look from Tsunade that screamed "The answer had better be good".

"I don't want to show her because that would be unfair on her ,she would be confused on how to feel towards me also It would be cheating" Said Naruto smirking at his last comment and confusing the rest "Cheating" Asked Tsunade.

"Yep cheating it took me a while to get Anko to go out with me, longer fall in love with me so if I use those memories it would be cheating , so I have to get her to love me again and if this time she doesn't and finds someone else then I will be just as happy knowing she is" Answered Naruto smiling, Making the three look at him with pride.

"Well I think we should probably go before the council find out about what you did to the uchiha" Said Jiriaya making the three nod and shunshin towards the gate to say their goodbyes.

 **Village gate**

Appearing in a swirl of leaves the two kunoichi say good by to the duo who started to walk out of the gate and into the forest but not before Naruto gave one last look "I'll be back Anko-chan" Said Naruto before turning around and walking away from Konoha.

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Just going to say this now I wrote this chapter at 2:00am so sorry for any errors you find.**

 **Also I know the leaving was sudden but he needed to leave quickly before the council found out. Also the only other people he needed to say goodbye to was the ichiraku's since his team for the mission was at the hospital and his other team mate was having a break down. And finally he didn't need to get anything cause lets face it he doesn't have much to get.**

 **Well goodbye for now and don't forget about the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone, Happy birthday to me**

 **Poll results**

 **Just Anko-5**

 **Add two more-16**

 **Well it looks like it's a multi paring so I will put up the poll for the two in it.**

 **I don't think I have any review questions to answer so lets get on with the story shall we.**

 **Main road to Konoha**

Walking slowly down the main road towards Konoha was an odd pair of men, but the slightly shorter of the two drew the most attention from people who passed as his wild golden blond hair was very unique in the land of fire. some people noticed his outfit first which consisted of black ninja sandals, black anbu trousers along with a long-sleeved mesh shirt under a crimsons red v-neck shirt that had a black jonin vest over it along with a black face mask covering the bottom part of his face, to complete the outfit was a black sleeveless trench coat with red flames at the bottom. But what drew most people's attention was the large one-handed broad sword that was slung across his back(Think of Dante's rebellion but with a demonic skull)

"Oi ero-sennin how much longer till we get there?" Asked Naruto with a mature voice compared to his old voice when he was a child "Why do you keep calling me that you brat?" Wined Jiriaya causing Naruto to chuckle at his teacher's expense "haha I'll stop calling you that we you stop peeping on women and writing that perverted book of yours" Said Naruto making Jiriaya pout realising that Naruto will never stop calling him that stupid nickname.

"Whatever brat we're almost there so don't worry you can see your precious Anko-chan soon" Teased Jiriaya trying to get a reaction from him but only getting a soft smile from Naruto "Yeah I hope she Is okay and happy" Said Naruto smiling happily at the though of seeing his Anko again. Continuing their walking in silence the duo saw the gate in the distance making Naruto happy at being home again. Arriving at the gate they were stopped by the voice of Izumo one of the eternal gate guards.

"Halt state your business here in Konoha" Asked Izumo until he realised who he was talking two "Oh I'm so sorry Jiriaya-Sama please go ahead" Said Izumo with a bow making Jiriaya look at his apprentice "See brat that is how you show respect" Said Jiriaya with a smirk until Naruto he realised Naruto wasn't listening to him "Oi listen brat!" Yelled Jiriaya getting Naruto attention "OH did you say something ero-sennin?" Asked Naruto with an eye smile creeping his sensei out "Just move Naruto we have to go and surprise Hime" Ordered Jiriaya getting a nod from Naruto, a yell of surprise from Izumo "WAIT THAT'S NARUTO!" Yelled Izumo in shock not recognizing only getting a slight wave from him as he and Jiriaya headed towards the Hokage tower leaving a shocked Izumo behind.

Walking down the busy streets of Konoha Naruto tried to avoid the gazes he was getting from women as he walked past, Jiriaya noticed the looks his student was getting and began to get depressed "Why is it everywhere we go you always get the attention" Muttered Jiriaya making Naruto sweat drop at his teachers antics "I don't want the attention I even started to wear this mask because of all the attention" Said Naruto making Jiriaya snap out of his depression with a light bulb above his head "THAT'S IT!" Yelled Jiriaya getting attention from everyone and for Naruto to pretend he didn't know him.

"It's because of the mask women love a man with a bit of mystery" Said Jiriaya trying to pry the mask of Naruto's face only for his student to jump on the roof tops and run towards the Hokage tower "Oi get back here and give me that mask" Shouted Jiriaya chasing the fleeing Naruto and leaving a confused crowed behind.

Still running away from his teacher Naruto gets closer towards the Hokage tower, sees and open window in the tower and smirks "Haha finally got away from ero-sennin" Thought Naruto who was about to climb through the window but felt a presence behind him and turned inly to see his sensei tackle him through the window and into the Hokages office making Tsunade and Shizune jump and get into fighting stances until they heard the intruders speak.

"Get of me ero-sennin your heavy" Complained Naruto making Jiriaya get up and grumble about no respect to elders getting a smirk from Naruto "Yes sensei I know your my elder so please act your age and go tack a nap whilst I go and sign your retirement home papers" Joked Naruto making Tsunade and Shizune giggle and making Jiriaya crouch in the corner with a cloud above his head.

Ignoring the depressed Jiriaya Tsunade and Shizune pull Naruto into a tight hug that he happily returns "It's good to see you brat/Naruto-kun" Said the two in unison "It'd good to see you two as well, how have things been since I left?" Asked Naruto hoping he missed nothing major but his hope went when he saw the angry looks on Shizune and Tsunade's faces "What happend?" Asked a Naruto hoping it wasn't something to bad "The stupid civilian council wanted to have you executed for what you did to the uchiha and to stop them bitching at me I had to release your heritage" Said Tsunade lowering her head expecting Naruto to shout at her but to Tsunade's surprised when Naruto pulled her into a small hug "It's okay Tsunade-chan I don't care they know I would have told them soon anyway" Said Naruto still hugging her. Tsunade looked up to Naruto with tears in her eyes "You don't understand they want you to be part of the CRA" Muttered Tsunade sadly thinking she had ruined Naruto's chance to get Anko back and have a normal family.

"Sigh it's okay Tsunade I knew they would do this but not so soon, Last time this happen I was already with Anko haha it took me, 5 anbu along with three clan heads had to hold her back from killing them all and since they didn't want to die they stopped trying to get me in the CRA" Said Naruto laughing along with all three of them since Jiriaya came out of the corner once he heard what they were talking about "Your lucky brat most men would kill to be in your place" Said Jiriaya with a perverted smile causing Tsunade crack her knuckles and release some K.I at him making him shiver "Jiriaya stop trying to corrupt Naruto" Ordered Tsunade glaring at him along with Shizune making Jiriaya started frantically shaking his hands defensively "Hey now no need for that I would never do that right Naruto" Not getting a reply he tries again "NARUTO!" Yelled Jiriaya in fear as the Tsunade got closer "Naruto if you don't save me I'll send pictures of you without your mask to your fan club!"Yelled Jiriaya knowing that would make his student help him, smiled when Naruto appeared in front of him with a menacing look in his eyes "You wouldn't dare" Snarled Naruto glaring at Jiriaya who had beads of sweat drip form on his forehead "Okay just stop Tsunade please" Begged Jiriaya Not wanting to face the wrath of Tsunade.

Sighing in annoyance Naruto turns around and looks at the still pissed Tsunade "Can you leave it for now Tsunade I want to talk about something" Asked Naruto making Tsunade go into a think position and smirk at an idea "Okay I'll drop it but only if you remove your mask whilst you're in Konoha" Said Tsunade making Naruto go wide-eyed and was about to refuse but caught the pleading look from Jiriaya and sighed in defeat "Fine you better be grateful Ero-sennin" Said Naruto before removing his mask showing them his chiselled face with fading whisker marks causing Tsunade and Shizune to blush at the sight of him.

Fighting down their blushes Shizune speaks "Why do you hide your face Naruto-kun?" Asked Shizune wanting to know why anyone would hide a face like his. Sighing at the question making Jiriaya chuckle "Because I have fan clubs in almost all of the main villages and some minor one's so I wear the mask to try and stop people recognizing me" Answered Naruto missing the angry looks that washed over Tsunade and Shizune face's. Not happy that some sluts chance after Naruto Tsunade tries to change the subject "Anyway how strong do you think you are now that you have trained?" Asked Tsunade making Naruto and Jiriaya smirk "If I used half of my power I'm about low S-rank" Answered Naruto making the two who didn't know jaws drop in shock "WHAT!" Exclaimed Tsunade Making the teacher and student pair burst out laughing pissing Tsunade of and breaking Shizune out of her shock "Um Naruto-kun are you serious?" Shizune asked still shocked at how strong Naruto has become.

Seeing that Naruto was to busy laughing Jiriaya answers the question "Let me put it this way Shizune we ran into the Akatsuki three times during are trip the first time me and Naruto fought one each and Naruto won with a couple of injuries, the second time I left Naruto to fight both and he won only getting a couple of scratches and the third time I watched as he beat them down like they were academy students and sent them running with their tails between their legs" Said Jiriaya shocking Tsunade and Shizune once again at how powerful Naruto had become.

Getting out of her shock once again Tsunade looks at the smiling Naruto "Well seeing as you have done the required missions I promote you to the rank of elite jonin congratulations Naruto" Said Tsunade with smile matching his. Finishing their talks about what had happened whilst they were away Naruto leaves to go and look around the village a bit leaving the three in the Hokages office "So Hime what happened to that Sakura girl?" Asked Jiriaya not really caring about her but was interested "She had a mental break down and was admitted to a hospital for a year and was eventually released and is now a chunin but" Paused Tsunade much to Jiriaya's annoyance "But what Hime?" Asked Jiriaya making Tsunade sigh "But for some unknown reason she has become completely obsessed with Naruto" Said Tsunade making Jiriaya go wide eyed "Nani! why the hell would she do that, how obsessed are we talking?" Asked Jiriaya a little annoyed at all the girls his apprentice gets attention from even if it is a banshee "I have no idea why or how it happened but she is obsessed imagine Hinata and her obsession with Sasuke combination" Answered Tsunade making Jiriaya pray to kami to help his students keep his health and virginity in tacked.

 **With Naruto**

Standing in front of training ground 44 Aka The forest of death Naruto smiled at the memories he had in this place meeting Anko, his first date with her many other memories that made the smile on his face widen. Shaking his head free of the memories Naruto walks into the forest and towards a large lake and takes of his coat and creates a hundred shadow clones and walks on to the lake.

Naruto gets into a fighting stance "Well bring it on" Taunted Naruto making the clones charge at him ducking under a kick Naruto delivers a palm thrust to the chest and swirls around kicking another in the face dispelling both, The spar continued until there was one clone left standing who instead of fighting dispelled himself "Tch coward" Said Naruto walking back onto land and picking up his coat "Did you enjoy the show Anko-chan?" Asked Naruto out loud as he put on his coat but was forced to dodge a kunai.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asked Anko standing atop a tree branch holding another kunai and staring at Naruto's back. Naruto turned around to look at her and had to hold back the tears at seeing her beautiful face after so many years.

 **Well what do you think?**

 **Don't forget to vote for the two extra's in the paring**

 **Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone**

 **Well the poll is over and I can say I'm not really shocked the winners are...wait for it...Konan and Kushina! (A round of applause for are winners please)**

 **Anyway those two won't be added until later on most likely not until before or after the pain attack but they will have contact wit Naruto just not in a romantic sense until later.**

 **Also for those few that don't want this story to be a harem you had the chance to vote for it so not really my fault and If your worried because it will ruin the romance then don't worry trust me I'm a doctor( Not really)but seriously I plan on putting depth into all the relationships not just making them hump like rabbits after knowing each other for a day.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

Staring into Anko's beautiful brown eyes Naruto held back his tears from seeing her again _"Kami she Is just a beautiful as I remember"_ Thought Naruto before shaking his head and coming back to reality.

"Oi Whiskers are you deaf I asked you a question so answer it" Demanded Anko slightly pissed at this mystery Idiot ignoring her. Looking at his "future" wife Naruto smiles at her making a confused look appear on her face since no one but her friends smiled at her.

"Well purple-chan" making Anko glare at him due to the nickname but he ignored her glare and continued "I came here to train for a bit since this forest is always so peaceful and quiet when I come here, It's also very remote so normally no one irrupts me." Answered Naruto making Anko glare at him finding things wrong with his story "Hm I come here everyday and I have never seen you until today so what are you really doing here" Demanded Anko getting ready to throw her kunai at him if he so much as twitched.

Naruto still looking up at Anko couldn't help but think _"I almost forgot how cautious she used to be , then again I can't blame her after all she went through"_ Thought Naruto who continued to smile at Anko "Well I haven't been in the village for a while so I couldn't really train here" Answered Naruto Making Anko curious and alarmed but she hide it well but after being married to her Naruto could tell.

"Oh and where have you been? better yet who the fuck are you?" Demanded Anko getting ready to attack if he was an intruder to the village. Naruto smirked at her shouting at him _"Bring back so many memories like the time she caught me eating her dango"_ Thought Naruto shivering slightly at the memory but still smirking which was starting to piss off the purple haired kunoichi. Holding his hands over his heart in fake her "Oh you don't remember me purple-chan I'm hurt last time you saw me you drank my blood if I recall" Naruto answered Naruto dramatically which brought a slit smile to Anko's face.

"Hmm I've drank a lot of people's blood so you'll have to give me another hint or just tell me who the fuck you are" Yelled Anko not expecting Naruto to gain a blush and hold his cheek in his hand like a school girl looking at her crush "I don't care about the other people's all that matters is that you were my first Anko-chan so I want you to take responsibility" Said Naruto making Anko blush at the innuendo "WHAT!" Yelled a still blushing Anko making Naruto loss his blush and fall to the floor in laughter.

"Hahaha you should she your face" Laughed Naruto how was rolling on the floor in laughter which only helped increase Anko's blush. Watching the man laugh his ass-off Anko looked closer at him trying to remember him " _Okay so apparently I know him from somewhere let's see sun kissed blonde hair, bright blue eyes and very handsome the only person I know that fits that description was the_ _yondaime but he is pretty dead so who is this man his brother?"_ Thought Anko before coming back to reality and glaring at the now chuckling man "Oi bastard I have never meet you before so tell me or I'll drag your ass to the T&I and have some fun with you" Said Anko licking a kunai in her hand sending a small shiver down Naruto's spine and was crying mentally _"No! never again last time I was there Anko thought I was cheating on her with Ayame, Kami I'm lucky Anko wanted kids other wise I would not have been a man after that"_ Thought Naruto still having nightmares at what Anko had done to him but smiled at another memory _"But the make-up sex was worth it I still don't know how she can bend like that but I'm not gonna complain"_ Thought Naruto quickly wiping the blood dripping from is nose.

Still being glared at Naruto sighs "Sigh fine since you can't seem to remember me which hurts by the way purple-chan" Said Naruto making a tick mark appear on Anko's head at the stupid nickname he gave her but didn't voice her annoyance and let him continue "My name purple-chan is the one the only Naruto uzumaki" Said Naruto with a bow. This time it was Anko's turn to laugh "Hahahaha good one like you could be that brat last time I saw him he was a short scrawny orange wearing idiot not some heart-throb that would turn a lesbian straight" Said Anko who kept on laughing her ass off. Finally stopping her laughing Anko wipes tears away from her eyes.

"kami I haven't laughed like that in a while but seriously who are you and the truth this time" Said Anko still releasing small chuckles making Naruto lower his head in depression and mumble "Orange is cool" and "I wasn't that short". Getting out of his depression as quickly as it came Naruto smiled at Anko making her sweat drop _"Is he bipolar?"_ Thought Anko still watching his smiling face in case of danger.

"I'll prove I'm Naruto look here" Said Naruto pulling up his shirt making her blush slightly at seeing his defined six pack until Naruto pumped chakra to his stomach making a large seal appear making her go wide eyed "See I'm Naruto the seal proves it and if you need more proof" Said Naruto before disappearing and appearing behind Anko holding a bloody kunai "Try my blood if you don't believe me I'm sure you'll remember the taste" Said Naruto throwing the kunai to Anko who just realised it was her kunai _"WTF! I didn't even see him move and yet he had my kunai and got behind me"_ Thought a wide eyed Anko but licked the blood of the kunai and subconsciously moaned in pleasure at the taste of it making Naruto smile used to Anko loving the taste of his blood.

"So recognize me know purple-chan?" Asked Naruto making Anko glare at him for the nickname "Yeah I It's definitely you I would recognise that taste anywhere, But damn gaki puberty done you favours didn't it you went from a short scrawny idiot to tall handsome heart-throb" Said Anko licking her since now she had a closer look at him.

"Why thank you purple-chan your not bad yourself" Said Naruto with a wink making Anko smirk "Oh so puberty gave you a set of balls as well be careful flirt with me to much and you just might loss them" Said Anko liking the blood soaked kunai in her hand, holding back her moans at the taste something Naruto noticed.

"Well as lovely as your company is I need by balls so I will be on my way" Said Naruto with a hidden smirk as he hoping down from the tree and talking away leave a slightly panicking Anko behind _"Damn he's got me there I think I might get addicted to his blood, hm I wonder how his blood would taste with dango"_ Thought Anko gaining a smirk of her own "Oi whiskers" Shouted out to Naruto making him turn "Yes?" Asked Naruto already having an idea at what she is going to say "Your taking me for lunch" Ordered Anko making Naruto smile at her "Oh and why would I do that?" Asked Naruto with a smile until he sensed a kunai heading towards him but didn't bother moving letting Anko hit him and appear behind him holding the thrown kunai at his throat "Lets put it this way your taking me to lunch or I'll take all the blood I want and leave you here your choice really" Said Anko making Naruto sweat drop "Not really much of a choice" mumbled Naruto in defeat making Anko smile and remove the kunai from his throat.

"Well then whiskers lets get going" Said Anko as she ran of towards the village leaving a smiling Naruto behind her.

 **Dango stand (I know original name)**

Arriving at the dango stand Anko turns around and smirks at not seeing Naruto anywhere "Huh guess I over over estimated him" Said Anko aloud as she walked into the restaurant only to hear a familiar voice "Now now purple-chan don't go judging me already we only just meet" Said the voice making Anko turn around and see Naruto sitting down and sipping green tea with a plate of dango that hadn't been touched and had a slit red tint to it.

"How the fuck did you get here!" Said Anko looking back and fourth between the dango and Naruto making him smile "Well I ran and that dango is yours I ordered it for you and yes It has some of my blood on it" Said Naruto and like a bullet Anko was sitting down in-front of him devouring the dango like it was her first meal in ages. Watching Anko eat her dango brought back many memories making his smile widen with each one he though of making her raise and eyebrow "What are you smiling at?" Asked Anko curiously.

"Why wouldn't I smile I'm having lunch with a beautiful women?" Answered Naruto making her smirk "Oh so you think I'm beautiful do you well if your lucky maybe later I'll show you my real beauty" Said Anko with a smirk making Naruto give her a heart warming smile "When you show me your real smile then I will see your real beauty" Said Naruto making her drop her dango and go wide eyed at what he said.

"W-What did you just say" Asked Anko making sure she heard right "I said when I see your real smile then I will see your real beauty" Answered Naruto Making her look away "I don't know what your talking about" Said Anko making him sigh "I know you wear a mask to hide your real self trust me I know" Said Naruto making her glare at him "you know nothing! I'm hated for just being here I only have a few friends in the hole village and almost everyone else wants me dead so tell me what do you know about my pain!" Said Anko glaring at Naruto but stopped when Naruto lowered his mask for a second making her gasp at the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Remember who your talking to I know your pain very well, thanks for the lunch" Said Naruto before he stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving a shocked Anko behind. Watching him walk away Anko mentally kicked herself at what she said to him _,_

 **Konoha streets**

Walking down the streets of Konoha Naruto _"Well that could have gone better she probably won't talk to me for a while now but at least I got to talk to her after all this time"_ Thought Naruto but was brought back to reality by a loud screech "NARUTO-KUN" Screeched the familiar voice making him turn and pale at what he saw Sakura with love hearts in her eyes running towards him with her arms open for a hug making him look to the sky "Why me?" Said Naruto before running towards the Hokage tower hoping to lose the love struck kunoichi.

 **Well what do you think.**

 **I bet you didn't see Anko and Naruto's talk ending like that now did you?**

 **Also one more thing thanks to all that wished me a happy birthday I had a great day I leaned to fly a plain.**

 **Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo everyone**

 **I was surprised at how well this story got judged considering I came up with the idea when I was half asleep but I got a lot of positive reviews so far which is always nice so thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **Anyway most of you asked how Kushina and Konan are going to be introduced and how they gain Naruto's affection well sorry to be a buzz kill but if I told you the answer what would keep you reading? so have fun figuring it out because I tried very hard to make it not as** **cliche** **as possible.**

 **Also I'm think of finding a beta reader so if your interested send me a message.**

 **Now on with the**

Still running from the pink banshee Naruto was raging inside _"Kami dammit baa-chan why he fuck didn't you warn me about her"_ Mentally yelled Naruto as he ran towards the Hokage tower with a love stuck Sakura behind him much to his horror.

"Naru-kun why are you running I just want to spend time with my future husband!" Screeched Sakura sending a shiver of disgust down his spine, making Naruto pale and feeling the need to puke but kept on running not wanting to be caught be the pink banshee and possible(definitely) raped.

Seeing the Hokage tower getting closer Naruto smiled thinking his troubles were over but his hopes vanished when he ran around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks standing in-front of his was a horde of girls holding up signs with his name much to his horror.

"NARUTO-SAMA PLEASE DATE ME!" screamed one girl

"NO NAMIKAZE-SAMA DATE ME!" Screamed another

"I WANT YOUR CHILDREN!" screeched another girl

Naruto got paler and paler with each massing second and was ready to run away from the horde until a familiar voice spoke "Oh Naru-kun I finally cau-" She stopped as she looked at the large crowed of girls "WHO ARE THESE BITCHES" Screeched Sakura making everyone hold their ears in pain. With the pain in their ears gone the horde of fangirls glare at Sakura with hate until what looked like the leader stepped froward "Fuck of bitch Naruto-sama is to good for you, he needs someone devoted to him not some bitch who's old crush died!" Yelled the leader of the fan girls making Sakura's face morph into a face of anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about I've only ever liked Naru-kun so back off you hussies cause HE IS MINE" Shouted Sakura making Naruto go wide eyed at what she said _"Did she have a mental break down or something she can't even remember Sasuke, dear kami maybe handing her his head was over board"_ Naruto was taken from his thoughts by the screams of a random girl "Naruto-sama who do you want to date!" Yelled the girl making Naruto start to sweat as all the girls stared at him waiting for an answer.

 _"I need to think of something quick before they decide to share"_ Thought Naruto praying for someone or something so save him until he thought of something _"I hope this works"_ Thought Naruto as he looked at the girls still staring at him waiting for an answer "I really can't choose your all so lovely If only there were less to pick from" Said Naruto with a charming smile making their hearts melt at the sight of it.

"So if there was only one of us to pick from you would date her?" Asked the leader with a dangerous glint in her eyes the was shared with the other girls scaring Naruto slightly "Umm it would make it easier for me to pick and date a girl" Answered Naruto but never agreeing with what she said something that they didn't catch. As soon as he answered the question all kinds of hell was unleashed as the horde of girls(Sakura included) Started the mother of all cat fights biting, scratching and hair puling even some using their signs as weapons to fight of the others.

Not wanting to get caught in the carnage Naruto slips away quietly and jumps up to a nearby roof just encase some tailed him. Getting to the tower Naruto jumps into the open window scaring Tsunade at his sudden appearance "Yo baa-chan I need to talk about some things" Said Naruto sweetly making Tsunade worried "And what would that be brat?" Asked Tsunade happy to get a break from her paper work "Oh you know normal stuff like where do I live and some other stuff but mostly this is about SAKURA GOING INSANE!" Yelled Naruto almost cracking the windows.

Tsunade smiled nervously at Naruto "So I take it you ran into Sakura then?" Asked Tsunade who was smiling nervously under the glare from Naruto. Glaring at Tsunade "Yes I ran into her along with a horde of rabid fan girls, how did they form a fan club so quickly I've only been back less then a day?" Asked Naruto making Tsunade sweat a little "Umm I may have had something to do with that" Answered Tsunade making Naruto's glare increase "How?" Naruto bluntly asked in annoyance not happy that a new fan club was formed already.

"Well Jiriaya sent me a message a week before your return and I may have drank to much and blabbed about your return inside a bar once and the news spread rather quickly hehehe" Nervously laughed Tsunade obviously lying.

"So you said my name once in a bar and the word spread that fast?" Asked Naruto not believing her for a second "Yep that is exactly what happened" Tsunade quickly replied wanting to change the subject afraid of what Naruto would do if she told him the truth.

"Sigh tell me the truth" Said Naruto whilst rubbing is temple trying to dull the headache that he was starting to get. Seeing that she had been caught Tsunade looked at Naruto "I may sold a couple of pictures of you that Jiriaya sent me along with told everyone that you were konoha's new bachelor and that you wanted to find a girlfriend and have some kids, along with tell some rumours and a couple of secrets but I was drunk I didn't mean too" Whispered Tsunade lowering her head sensing the fury that radiated from Naruto.

Trying to calm himself down Naruto looked at Tsunade with fury in his eyes "So you went behind my back and sold pictures of me and told everyone things that you have nothing to do with, completely disregard my privacy and tell people some of my personal secrets that I trusted to you?" Asked Naruto making sure he got everything that she had done, receiving a nod Naruto spoke in a low tone "I see well I'm sorry to waste your time Hokage-sama I will deal with this problem myself but for now I need to find a place to stay good day Hokage-sama" Said Naruto walking towards the door missing Tsunade flinch at him calling her Hokage-sama.

"Wait! Naruto you don't have to look for a place to stay you can stay at the Hokage manor with me" Said Tsunade hoping to start making it up to Naruto. Turning around with a blank face Naruto looked into Tsunade's making her flinch at the coldness "That would be improper Hokage-sama I am just a normal ninja after all now good day" Said Naruto walking out the door ignoring Tsunade protest until she said something she instantly regretted "Naruto listen to me or I swear I will tell Anko about everything" Threatened Tsunade instantly covering her mouth with her hand.

"N-Naruto I didn't mean that" Said Tsunade looking at Naruto who's hair was shadowing his eyes until he looked up at he with furry in his eyes "YOU DARE USE HER AGAINST ME!" Yelled Naruto releasing some K.I at her making her skin start to tremble "I would have excepted the pictures at the bachelor but when you go spreading my secrets that I thought I could trust you with and the try and threaten people I care for I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I don't think I will forgive you any time soon" Said Naruto as he walked out the door leaving a crying Tsunade in her office.

 **Konoha streets**

Walking around Konoha Naruto was trying to calm down and keep his eye out looking for a place to stay until a familiar smell hits his nostrils making him forget everything, start to droll slightly "Ichiraku ramen" Mumbled Naruto whilst wing the drool of of his chin and headed straight for the restaurant.

 **Ichiraku ramen stand**

Team 8 were sitting down and enjoying some ramen whilst talking about the mission they had just took "Hinata-chan did you see how I beat up those bandits If you want I could help you get up to my level with some private lessons" Offered Kiba with a perverted grin making Kurenai glare at him making him flinch.

"Kiba-san if Hinata-san wished she could easily beat you when it comes to taijutsu" Said Shino making Akamaru bark in agreement causing Kiba to blush in embarrassment since he knew it was true. Trying to think of something to say to change the subject his wish came true when the restaurant door opened revealing a man that could only be described as a heartthrob if the blushes on Kurenai and Hinata was anything to go bye.

"Yo old man can I have 3 large bowls of miso ramen called at the man making teuchi look up "M-Minato" Stuttered out teuchi looking like he had seen a ghost. Smiling at the man Naruto spoke "I know I look like my dad but jez It's me old man Naruto" Said Naruto making everyone in the restaurant go wide eyed in shock until they all heard a bang and looked to see Hinata passed out on the counter with an atomic blush on her face making Naruto sweat drop.

"Um Is she okay" Asked Naruto wondering if she was hurt but was inwardly repeating himself over and over _"This is a different Hinata ,this is a different_ _Hinata_ " Repeated Naruto not wanting to blame her for something she hadn't done wrong.

"She is fine Naruto-kun she just fainted" Said Kurenai blushing again at the added suffix _"I hope no one heard that"_ Thought Kurenai but her hopes died when a familiar head of purple spoke "Oh so it's Naruto-kun now is it nai-chan boy you move quickly don't you" Teased Anko Making Kurenai's blush increase much to Anko and the others amusement at seeing one of the ice queens blush so darkly.

Seeing that her blush wasn't going down Naruto spoke up "So purple-chan what brings you here?" Asked Naruto making everyone but Anko and Hinata(still passed out) look at Naruto in astonishment.

"Me and you whiskers need to talk" Said Anko making the others look at them weirdly due to the nicknames they called each other. Seeing the look on Anko's face Naruto knew that he wasn't getting out of it "Sigh old man cancel that order purple-chan wants to talk to be so I will see you later" Said Naruto making teuchi smirk "No problem Naruto enjoy your date" Said Teuchi making team 8 (minus Hinata) spite out their ramen in shock and look over to the two blushing ninja.

"Shut up old man" Yelled to tow in perfect sink as they walked out of the restaurant leaving the group to laugh at their misfortune.

 **Well that's it for know what do you think?**

 **To explain Tsuande's actions she was drunk but had motive behind what she did that I will explain in a later chapter. Also some of you might say that Naruto overacted well all I can say is would you forgive someone that you trust to spread your secrets and rumours about you even if the rumours were about him wanting a girlfriend and kids.**

 **Anyway don't forget to review until next time.**


	7. Important notes

Yo everyone

School has started again so I won't be able to update as much as I normally do. Also I have nearly finished the next chapter but I have been struck by writers block so it might take a bit longer to finish.

Anyway that is all I have to say so bye bye for now.

p.s for some reason I have been reading a lot of harry/Hermione and yu gi oh gx stories so if anyone knows any good ones tell me them name please.

bye bye(for reals this time)


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo everyone**

 **Not much to say other then a couple review answers**

 **Some of you don't like that Naruto got angry at Tsunade over her telling some of Naruto's secrets whilst drunk and have been bitching about it.**

 **If someone who you trusted enough to tell your personal secrets broke that trust then It would take I while for me to forgive them, before you go "she was drunk it wasn't her fault" let me remind you she is the leader of a village and if she should be able to drink without shouting out secrets if she can't she shouldn't be a kage or she shouldn't drink.**

 **Also I never wrote all the secrets that Tsunade said so anyone saying that the secrets aren't important are going to be for quite a shock.**

 **On with the story**

 **Konoha streets**

Walking down the busy street Naruto , Anko walk in silence until the two stop and sit on a bench.

"So what did you want to talk about purple-chan?" Asked Naruto looking at the glaring face of Anko.

"Your never going to stop calling me that are you?" She asked making Naruto smirk at her.

"What you don't like it? I could call you something else if you want hm how about hebi-hime?" Asked Naruto making Anko blush slightly at being called princes but hide it with a smirk.

"Hm I was think Anko-sama but that works too, anyway whiskers I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you at lunch It's just that no one but nai-chan has ever seen past my mask before at not ever she saw through it so quickly" Said Anko looking in Naruto's eyes that held hidden amusement at her apologizing to him.

 _"I know she isn't technically my Anko but it is still weird having her say sorry to me usually we just have make up sex but I guess this works too"_ Thought Naruto whilst smiling at her "No problem Hebi-hime there's no need to say sorry you were in shock so it is understandable, Anyway not that it isn't lovely talking to you again I have to go and find a hotel to stay at for a couple of days" Said Naruto who stood up and started to walk towards the golden leaf hotel leaving a smiling Anko sitting on the bench.

staying sat on the bench smiling Anko didn't notice a red eyed women walking towards her with a small smirk on her face.

"So Anko-chan how was your date?" Asked Kurenai making Anko's head snap in her direction with such speed Kurenai thought she got wipe lash.

"It wasn't a date I just wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch earlier" Blurted out Anko who quickly covered her mouth, making Kurenai's smirk widen "So you did have a date, how was it, what's he like and how did you even meet him?" Asked Kurenai in rapid succession making Anko look at her best friend weirdly until she noticed the small pink blush on her face.

"Oh and why are you so interested in mine and whiskers-kun relationship? *gasp* your not by chance interested in whiskers-kun are you?" Teased Anko making Kurenai's small blush increase at her friends teasing. Ignoring her friend laughing at her Kurenai regains her composure "No I'm not interested in Naruto-san but I am curious about what he is to you since you seemed very happy around him earlier" Said Kurenai with a small smirk.

"Sigh okay fine I'll tell you we meet when he came to train in the forest of death and I watched as he beat hundreds of his clones with only taijutsu" Said Anko shocking Kurenai that Naruto was capable of such a feat but shook of her shock and listened as Anko continued "And after he fought them all we talked for a bit and he was about to walk away but something told me to talk to him longer so I made him take me to lunch were we talk for a bit until he done something no one but you noticed" Said Anko whispering the last part as she lowered her head but Kurenai heard it "What did he notice?" Whispered Kurenai as some people might hear.

Anko looked up with happiness in her eyes "He noticed my mask and saw right through it" Whispered Anko making Kurenai gasp in shock "W-what did he say about it" Stuttered Kurenai still shock that someone finally noticed her friends mask. Anko looked at her friends shocked face with slight regret "I shouted at him for it saying that he didn't know my pain, but I was wrong he showed me that he also wore a mask" Said Anko making Kurenai smile sadly at her friend as she saw the sadness in her eyes when she mentioned Naruto's mask.

"What did you see Anko-chan?" Asked Kurenai already knowing it was bad since Anko never acted like this.

"His eyes Kurenai there was so much pain in them they weren't the bright blue that we normally see they were two dull grey orbs that looked ready to give up" Whispered Anko who lowered her head not looking at the shocked face of her friend. Sitting in silence not knowing what to say to each other Anko finally stands up and looks at her friend "I'm going to tell the Hokage hopefully she can tell me what happened to him, you coming?" Said Anko getting a nod from Kurenai the two kunoichi used shunshin to get to the Hokage tower.

Arriving outside the Hokage tower the two kunoichi head towards the Hokages office band were about to enter until they heard Tsunade start to talk.

 **Hokage tower**

Tsunade was sitting in her office drinking from her hidden sake bottle "*Sigh* why did I have to open my mouth I just hope people ignored the stuff I said or Naruto could be in trouble" taking another sip of her sake Tsunade went sat there staring at the pictures of the past Hokages "Why did I take this job again?" Muttered Tsunade.

"Because Naruto convinced you to come back" Said Jiriaya making Tsunade turn to see him leaning against the window "Now why has one of my spies in root contacted me about Danzo, him planing to threaten Naruto with secrets that yourself reviled?" Asked Jiriaya with a stern look on his face staring into the watering eyes of Tsunade.

Wiping the gathering tears from her eyes "I got drunk at a local bar and Shizune was away doing something and people kept asking me about the Naruto's return so I answered most of them and somehow I started speaking about how strong he was now and other things and before I know it I'm shouting about some missions that I sent him on over the years"As soon as she said those words Jiriaya turned a ghostly white "You didn't mention that incident did you?" Asked Jiriaya praying that she didn't but his hopes vanished as she nodded her head "Yes even that incident but not all the details thank kami, but apparently Danzo has gathered enough information to try to threaten Naruto" Said Tsunade taking a large gulp of sake trying to calm herself down.

Looking like he had seen a ghost Jiriaya collapses into a chair with a thud "So what do we do tell Naruto or try to fix this are selves before Danzo makes his move?" Asked Jiriaya hoping his team-mate had an idea of how to solve this "We can't tell Naruto I have already lost his trust if he hears about this I don't think I could regain it, so we need to send someone to sneak into Danzo's base and steal the evidence that Danzo has and if need be assassinate him" Said Tsunade making Jiriaya sigh

"If that is what you think is best Hime but who to send , I could but I think Danzo would expect you to send me and will plan for it" Said Jiriaya making Tsunade nod in agreement "True and I'm not sure who to send in at the moment but it needs to be soon otherwise we give Danzo more time to act" Getting a nod of agreement from Jiriaya. The two sat there for a few seconds until the office door was opened revealing two proud kunoichi being held like children by their ears by an angry-looking Shizune "Tsunade-sama I found these two leaning against your door" Said Shizune making Anko start to shout "HEY LET GO WE HAVE A REASON!" Shouted Anko whilst flailing her arms around getting a laugh from Jiriaya and a small chuckle from Tsunade.

"It's okay Shizune let them go I would like to hear the reason they are here" Said Tsunade making Shizune release the flailing Anko and an embarrassed Kurenai.

"So Anko what reason do you have to listen in on a private conversation?" Asked Tsunade with a glare laced with K.I making both Anko and Kurenai sweat a little.

"I came here to find more about whiskers-kun and Kurenai tagged along out of curiosity" Said Anko making Jiriaya mentally do back flips in joy _"YES! the gaki has made his move already if I play this right the new icha icha paradise will be a best seller"_ Giggling to himself Jiriaya watched as Tsunade's face went through emotions from anger to sadness.

"So you want to find out more about Naruto, why?" Asked Tsunade making Anko glare at her much to everyone's shock.

"I want to find out why a 16-year-old has to wear a mask to hide his pain, I want to know when he started using a mask and I wan to know what caused him so much pain his eyes look dead!" Said Anko making Tsunade, Shizune and Jiriaya flinch at her words.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you at the moment we are having a crisis at the moment" Lied Tsunade since she didn't want to have to talk about Naruto to anyone. Not being one to back down Anko speaks up "If it's about Danzo knowing about this mission then I volunteer to go and get it along with assassinating the bastard but after you have to tell me about whiskers" Offered Anko shocking them all at what she would do to just learn more about Naruto.

Tsunade began to think of Anko's idea _"If_ _Naruto found out he would never forgive me but_ s _he is one of the best infiltrators and assassins we_ have" Having thought of the idea Tsunade looks into the eyes of Anko "Very well but be warned this is a very dangerous S-rank mission so prepare for anything" Getting a nod from Anko she was about to dismiss the two kunoichi but she was stopped by Kurenai "If possible I would like to go with Anko on this mission and my genjutsu would help us sneak in and stay hidden" Suggested Kurenai getting a nod of approval from Tsunade the two kunoichi left to prepare for their mission.

With the Two kunoichi gone Jiriaya turns to Tsunade with a serious look on his face "I hope you know what you are doing Hime cause if Anko gets hurt than kami help those that did it I have seen how powerful Naruto is when angry and I never want to see it again especially as an enemy" With that Jiriaya jumped out the window and towards the hot springs leaving Tsunade to think of what to do next.

 **With Anko &Kurenai**

Arriving at Anko's the two prepared for their dangerous mission together "So what's the plan?" Said Kurenai looking at Anko who was sitting in a think position on her sofa "Not sure yet but we need to stay hidden they outnumber use a hundred to two and some are more trained in some ninja arts then use so we have to be extremely careful one wrong move and we die" Said Anko making Kurenai pale a little, seeing her friends state Anko tries to calm her "Trust me nai-chan we will get through this and then we will find out the mysteries of whiskers-kun" Said Anko getting a small smile from her friend.

"Yeah your right we need to make it through this so you can know more about your boyfriend" Teased Kurenai making causing a blush to appear on Anko's face "Shut up he is not my boyfriend!" Shouted Anko with a red blush on her face much to her friends joy "Then why are you blushing?" Asked Kurenai making Anko's blush increase. A knock at the door interrupted the friendly teasing "I'm coming" Said Anko thankful that someone got her away from Kurenai's teasing.

As soon as Anko opened the door she was met by a man with a blank anbu mask on his face. About to attack Anko was stopped by a second anbu appearing behind her with kunai at her throat "Danzo-sama would like to talk to you and your friend Mitarashi-san" Said the first anbu, seeing now way out Anko surrenders and she is knocked out along with Kurenai.

 **Root base**

Groggily Waking up in a dark room Anko notices she and Kurenai were tied to chairs with chakra suppression seals along the chains. Seeing nothing but darkness Anko closes her eyes and focuses on her hearing and hears a faint noise heading her way. Not being able to do anything Anko waited for who ever was coming to arrive. As the noise got closer a faint outline of a person appeared already having an idea who it was Anko was not shocked when Danzo walked out of the shadows.

"I she you are awake Mitarashi-san to bad yuhi-san is not but it matters not I know about your mission and I know your reasons for it but I am afraid I will not let you take away my main source of power over Uzumaki not matter what the cost he is too dangerous to leave without some form of leash" Said Danzo pissing Anko of about how he talked about Naruto.

"Oh yeah and why do you get to choose who is to dangerous cause last time I checked your not the Hokage" Mocked Anko making Danzo's grip of his cane tighten with her reminder of him not being the Hokage.

"I do what I do to protect Konoha and Naruto uzumaki is a danger to everyone if not controlled" Stated Danzo Making Anko sneer at him.

"Oh and what makes him such a danger the kyuubi?" Mocked Danzo who smirked at her like a cat who caught the canary "Tsunade never told you what data I have on Naruto did she?" Asked Danzo making Anko confused but she didn't show it all she showed him was annoyance "Don't really care" Stated Anko making Danzo's grin widen.

"Well then let me enlighten you on how Naruto Uzumaki namikaze holder of the kyuubi slaughtered over two thousand people in a fit of rage"

 **Don't you just love cliff hangers**

 **Also sorry for the bad grammar this was a rushed job.**

 **It may take some time for me to update but it will happen.**

 **bye bye for now.**


End file.
